This invention relates in general to seals for rotating shafts. In particular, this invention relates to a shaft seal having a fan cooled seal seat.
An automatic dishwasher includes a pump for discharging wash water from an interior of the appliance. The pump includes a motor having a rotatable shaft that is connected to a pump impeller. A mechanical face seal is used to provide a seal about the rotatable shaft at the point where it extends from a pump housing. The pump housing, face seal, and motor are subject to heat due to friction. Extended exposure to heat can cause failures of the housing, face seal, and/or motor.